<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Trace Your Fingers Down My Spine by Blue_Eli</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26649313">Trace Your Fingers Down My Spine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Eli/pseuds/Blue_Eli'>Blue_Eli</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>HLVRAI - Fandom, Half-Life but the AI are Self Aware</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Autistic ADHD Gordon Freeman, Autistic Tommy Coolatta, Fluff, Hair Brushing, Hurt/Comfort, Little bit of angst, M/M, Massage, Maybe - Freeform, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Not Exactly Human Tommy, Panic Attacks, Pining, Self-Esteem Issues, Unrequited Love, Weird Alien Stuff, alien “calm down please” power, is it gay to have your homie brush your hair?, neck massage, no graphic description but Gordon does freak out about his arm a bit, not sweet voice though, rated teen for cursing, with some angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:54:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,903</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26649313</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Eli/pseuds/Blue_Eli</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy hummed, pulling one of his hands away to take a drink, and Gordon had to stop himself from chasing that warmth. Instead he squeezed Tommy’s remaining hand in his before he let go and ran his fingers through his hair. </p><p>Or, well, attempting to. He almost immediately got caught on a knot and winced. He’d taken a shower after the HEV suit was off, but he’d only had the energy to rinse off the blood and dirt. He most certainly had not brushed his hair.</p><p>Tommy seemed to notice, frowning slightly.</p><p>“Is your hair knotted?” He paused, and then: “...would you like me to brush it?”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tommy Coolatta/Gordon Freeman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>138</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Trace Your Fingers Down My Spine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first fic in a while so... enjoy!</p><p>Title from Holy Branches by Radical Face</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>Gordon woke with a start, the world was swirling darkness, nothing but shapes and-<em>and</em>- fuck his hand <em>hurt</em>! His HAND what the fuck happened to his hand! His other hand scrambled desperately to hold it-</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Oh.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Oh yeah.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>There was nothing there.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He gingerly rubbed the stump that was left behind, hand shaking. It was completely healed, curtesy of Tommy’s dad, and if wasn’t for one long scar running horizontally across the top it might of even looked like he’d been born without it. It didn’t change the fact that <em>his</em> <em>hand was gone</em>, but it helped ground him a bit, phantom pain slowly ebbing away.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>His breathing was still unsteady, the blurry room making him anxious, so he reached over and picked his glasses off his bedside table. His hand was still shaking as he forced himself to <em>breathe</em>. Hyperventilating wouldn’t help him at all. Slipping his glasses on his nose he looked around the room.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>His</em> room.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He was home.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>His breathing evened out. He was at <em>home</em>, he was <em>safe</em>. The warm light that filtered in from his open door felt so much more welcoming then the cold florescent lights of Black Mesa. <em>He was home</em>.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He turned the events of last night over in his mind, what had happened after the party. He vaguely remembered saying goodbye to Dr Coomer and Bubby, then suddenly finding himself outside of his home, stumbling in through the door, and then Tommy helping him get the HEV suit off-</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>Tommy</em>. He’d almost forgotten Tommy had followed him home, pointing out the fact that there was no way Gordon could get out of the HEV suit himself. He was right of course, even if Gordon didn’t feel like he was going to collapse at any second he wouldn’t be able to get the suit off. Tommy’s help (and knowledge about how the HEV suit worked, had he read the manual or something?) was crucial to getting the accursed thing off.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He really didn’t deserve Tommy.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He felt guilty, he was pretty sure he had just muttered a “thanks” before stumbling into the bathroom to have a shower and then passing out on his bed. He glanced at the clock and- nope, it was three in the morning there was no way Tommy was still here. He’d probably gone home after helping Gordon out of the HEV suit.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>As he came to this conclusion he realised two things:</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>One: there was no way he could go back to sleep, even if he was no longer panicking there was still a knot of anxiety in his stomach which wasn’t going away any time soon.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Two: he was thirsty, which was to be expected as he had drunk nothing but soda for the past few days.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He switched the lamp on his bedside table on and climbed out of bed. His whole body ached, but considering the pain he’d been in in Black Mesa it was a welcomed change. Joshua’s door was closed but the hall light was still on, which was lucky because he didn’t think he could deal with a pitch black house. The sitting room and kitchen were still dark except for-</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Tommy?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Tommy glanced up from where he sat on Gordon’s couch, lit only by the phone in his lap.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Mr Freeman?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Well Tommy was still here, Gordon couldn’t help but feel comforted by that fact. He didn’t particularly want to be alone right now, and Tommy was the one member of the science team he ever truly felt completely safe with. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Oh wait he should probably say something instead of just staring.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Uh, what are you doing here, bud?” He said, cringing internally at his own wording.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I thought you might want some help with... you know,” Tommy gestured at what use to be Gordon’s right hand, “Plus Dr Coomer and Dr Bubby are staying at my house! And they can be a bit... well...” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Gordon did vaguely remember the two admitting they had no where to stay, they had both lived at Black Mesa, so Tommy had offered to let them stay at his house. He couldn’t imagine leaving those two alone in his own home, and silently hoped they hadn’t burned Tommy’s to the ground yet. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He pointedly ignored the reminder about his hand though. He’d prefer not to think about that right now, thank you very much.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Yeah I get that, those two can be a bit much. I- uh, I’m sorry I don’t have a guest room for you to stay in. I’d offer to let you stay in Joshua’s room but there is no way you’d fit in his bed.” The image of Tommy in Joshua’s bed was amusing though, he was so tall he’d probably end up half out of the bed! </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I- I was going to ask you about Joshua actually, where is he?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He should probably expected that question, Joshua’s room was empty after all. If he didn’t know where his son was he’d probably be freaking out. Luckily he did know.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“He’s at my parents’- oh shit I should probably call my parents!” Fuck, they probably had no idea what happened to him. Did the government have some sort of cover story about what happened at Black Mesa? ...did they think he was dead?</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Something tapped his arm and he flinched away, before realising it was just Tommy. Gordon hadn’t even realised he’d moved from the sofa but here he was, staring at Gordon with a worried expression. Shit, was he hyperventilating again?</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“It’s ok, Mr Freeman, it’s very late so they’re probably asleep anyway. You can always call them tomorrow.” Tommy rubbed his finger against his own palm in what Gordon could only assume was a comfort stim.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I...” it was the first time he’d actually <em>looked</em> at the man since he saw him on his sofa, and he finally realised Tommy was no longer in his blood stained lab coat, he wasn’t half covered in dirt and blood anymore either. He looked... fresh, cozy even. His hair was no longer slicked back, and he wore a comfortable looking sweater. He looked nice.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Gordon could almost pretend they met at a coffee shop, not the disaster that was the Resonance Cascade. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hey wait a second, it was three am.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Speaking about it being late, why the hell are you awake Tommy?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Tommy winced at that, grimacing. “I couldn’t sleep. What about you Mr Freeman?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Why was he awake again? Oh right he’d woken up and had a panic attack, fun, that and-</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I’m thirsty. I was going to get a drink... do you want anything?” Tommy shouldn’t have to worry about Gordon’s stupid brain more then he probably already was, plus he <em>did</em> get out of bed to get a drink, even if that wasn’t the reason he was awake.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Tommy smiled, and god did Tommy have a nice smile. It made Gordon’s heart flutter and he couldn’t help but smile back. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I... think I would like a drink.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>They headed to the kitchen and Gordon switched on the lights. It was pretty much just as he left it, a couple papers on the table, some of Joshua’s drawings and novelty magnets on the fridge. He didn’t particularly want to find out how much stuff had gone bad in the fridge.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>They fell into a comfortable silence. Tommy took two glasses out of the cupboard with out being asked (which Gordon was glad of, though he wasn’t sure how he got the glasses cabinet first try, a lucky guess?) and Gordon located the pitcher full of filtered water and poured them both a glass. Almost on autopilot Gordon found himself following Tommy into the sitting room, only then realising that he had taken both of the glasses and that Gordon’s hand was shaking again. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The anxious knot that had disappeared when Tommy comforted him was back, twisting in his gut and whispering <em>useless</em> into Gordon’s ear. He brushed the thought away, it was too late for self deprecating thoughts thank you very much, but the knot stayed, and his hand wouldn’t stop shaking. <em>Why wouldn’t his hand stop shaking? </em></p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He barely even noticed he’d sat down on the sofa. He did, however, notice when Tommy took the other man’s hand in his own, rubbing relaxing circles into the back of it. God he didn’t deserve Tommy.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Are you ok Mr Freeman?” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Yeah.” Well that was a lie, but he <em>really</em> didn’t want to talk about it. Or think about it. Or acknowledge it at all. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Tommy hummed, pulling one of his hands away to take a drink, and Gordon had to stop himself from chasing that warmth. Instead squeezing Tommy’s remaining hand in his before he let go and ran his fingers through his hair. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Or, well, attempting to. He almost immediately got caught on a knot and winced. He’d taken a shower after the HEV suit was off, but he’d only had the energy to rinse off the blood and dirt. He most certainly had <em>not</em> brushed his hair.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Tommy seemed to notice, frowning slightly.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Is your hair knotted?” He paused, and then: “...would you like me to brush it?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Oh shit, Gordon was <em>not</em> expecting that. Something about the idea gave him butterflies, and he was nodding before he could even think. Tommy smiled, a brighter one then the last, and Gordon felt his face flush as Tommy stood. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I saw a brush in the bathroom, I’ll go get it!”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> Gordon sunk into the couch as Tommy walked off, turning his thoughts and feelings around in his mind. He hadn’t felt like this since the last time he had a crush.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Fuck, did he have a crush on Tommy?</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Tommy was certainly attractive. He was tall, with a nice face and an even nicer smile. His eyes were a handsome rich dark brown and- oh, if he was already thinking of Tommy’s eyes like <em>that</em> then he definitely had a crush.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Gordon groaned, of course he’d fall for the hot, smart, kind guy who saved his life more times then Gordon could count and probably didn’t like him back. <em>Of course</em>. In all honesty he didn’t even know that much about him, when you’re spending your time just trying to survive and worrying about how the hell you're going to get home (preferably not in a casket) you don’t really have time to get to know each other.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He knew Tommy had a dog (named sunkist). He loved soda and liked Beyblades. His favourite tv show was Invitation to Love, and he was a deadly shot with a gun. He knew Tommy was smart, smart enough to somehow create the perfect dog, and that his dad was most certainly not human.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He knew that Tommy cared enough about him to protect him after his arm got cut off.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He knew Tommy cared about him enough to follow him home to help him get the HEV suit off, enough to offer to brush his hair after realising it was knotted. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Fuck, he didn’t deserve Tommy.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Did Tommy like him back? Hell, he didn’t even know if Tommy liked guys. He definitely gave off queer vibes, but queer didn’t necessarily mean “likes dudes”. Plus even if he did that didn’t mean he liked Gordon. Gordon was lucky enough to have him as a friend.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Tommy’s reappearance pulled Gordon out of his thoughts before he spiralled any further down the self deprecation rabbit hole. He was holding a brush, had a scrunchie on his wrist, and looked... excited?</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Gordon waved as Tommy approached. He sat beside him, and turned to Gordon.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Can-can you turn so your back is facing me?” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Gordon turned. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Thanks... please tell me if I hurt you!” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Gordon nodded, not trusting himself to speak.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He felt the brush touch his hair and- <em>wait</em>, that wasn’t the brush. Gordon felt his face burn as Tommy ran his fingers through his hair. It made sense, Gordon did it himself to untangle all the big knots and make it easier to brush, but having someone else do it felt so... <em>intimate</em>. Tommy was so gentle too, going slow and giving an apologetic hum at each knot he pulled. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Gordon was extremely glad that he was facing away so Tommy couldn’t see his blush, or the way his face dropped when he stopped and switched to the brush.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>It was still nice though, Gordon was pretty sure no one besides him had brushed his hair since he was a child, so just being able to sit and zone out was nice. Tommy’s humming was probably less intentional and more just vocal stimming at this point, and it made for a good white noise as Gordon fell into a tired calm. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He barely noticed Tommy stopping and putting the brush on the coffee table. He did, however, notice when Tommy touched the back of his neck.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He would have jumped, but as soon as Tommy touched his skin he felt a calm spread through his whole body. Tommy started massaging small circles into the back of his neck and Gordon felt like he was in heaven. All the tension in his muscles released, his eyes slipped closed, and his mind started to cloud with the feeling of <em>comfort</em>. He felt content.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He vaguely recognise Tommy muttering something, but he was too blissed out to figure out what it was. He was pretty sure he was melting, all the while Tommy was rubbing circles into his neck. He never wanted this to end.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>But alas, it did, Tommy moved his hands from Gordon’s neck to his shoulders, and as his mind particularly cleared he vaguely registered that he was pretty much in Tommy’s lap. Tommy laughed softly, resting his head on top of Gordon’s.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You’re really out of it huh?” He quietly mused, more to himself then to Gordon. Gordon replied with a small hum, “You’re falling asleep! You should get to bed!”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Gordon only hummed again, melting more into Tommy’s lap. Some small part of him pointed out that he’d be mortified when he finally came to his senses but Gordon was to out of it and Tommy felt too <em>safe</em> for him to bring himself to care. Tommy merely laughed again, a soft, amused sound that Gordon wanted to hear more of, and brought a hand up to pet Gordon’s head.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You really should get to bed.” Tommy said softly, before pausing, then saying: “I can help, Mr Freeman, just trust me.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>If there was anyone Gordon trusted it was Tommy. He nodded, and felt Tommy shift-</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Before he was suddenly lifted into the air. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>His eyes fluttered open, and he found himself cradled in Tommy’s arms. Tommy himself looked down at him with a smile that, if he were more awake, he might have considered smug. <em>Holy shit</em> Tommy was strong, Gordon was by no means a light guy, and Tommy always seemed to be built like a twig! But here he was holding Gordon as if he weighed nothing, and Gordon felt <em>safe</em>.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>(Somewhere in the back of his mind he registered that Tommy had carried him like this once before, back when he was in his heavy duty HEV suit. He had been barely conscious then too, though it was because of pain instead of bliss. He vaguely reminded watching his own blood stain Tommy’s shirt and lab coat, and Tommy’s gentle “it’s gonna be ok,” and more urgent “stay awake Gordon,” mutterings. He had thought he was going to die, but if he did Tommy was a good person to be with him on his deathbed.)</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>By the time Tommy laid him down on his bed Gordon’s bliss had mostly faded to just <em>tired</em>. He felt Tommy tuck him in, then brush a hair out of his face. He mumbled his thanks.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>As he felt Tommy pull away an unexpected bolt of terror suddenly jumped through him, he <em>couldn’t</em> be <em>alone </em>again, alone <em>in the dark in pain</em>. he shot forward in an attempt to grab and pull Tommy back-</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>With his right hand, which was no longer there.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>It still got Tommy’s attention though, as he turned back and put a comforting hand on Gordon’s stump.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Mr Freeman?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Gordon did his best to fight his anxiety, though it had only been strengthened by the reminder that <em>his</em> <em>hand was gone</em>, he did his best not to start hyperventilating.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Please-“ he choked out, voice surprisingly hoarse, “please stay.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I...” Tommy looked surprised, eyebrows drawn.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“<em>Please</em>.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Tommy paused, before pulling his hand away. Gordon made a worried noise, thoughts of <em>alone alone</em> <em>alone</em> racing through his head, but Tommy tapped his arm, and a little bit of the calm from before flowed through him. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Don’t worry.” He soothed. “I’ll just be a second.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Gordon vaguely registered the Tommy taking his sweater off, before he felt the bed dip as Tommy slipped in beside him. There was a bit of space between them that Gordon moved into, still not touching, but close. Tommy let out a small laugh, before holding his arm up as an invitation which Gordon quickly excepted, moving forward and settling his head on Tommy’s chest. The fabric of the shirt Tommy had been wearing under his sweater was extremely soft. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Tommy wrapped his arms around Gordon, and Gordon felt safe and in love.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Gordon felt truly <em>home</em>.</p>
</div><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Gosh I’m happy with this. It’s not perfect but it’s longer then any one shot I’ve done before and I did it all in one sitting! This my first time writing these two, so they might be a bit off (to be fair Gordon is pretty out of it for most of it). I just,,, love them so much,,,</p><p>I added a little bit of alien Tommy headcanons to this (though Gordon doesn’t realise it at the time.) It’s a personal headcanon of mine that Tommy is only one quarter human, he’s half the same species as Gman (though do keep in mind Gman isn’t his bio dad), and the other quarter is sorta a mystery. The calming thing is a Gman type alien thing though, they can send emotions through touch! Though they can’t make the other person 100% feel it, it’s sorta just to show what they’re really feeling. Gman tends to tap Tommy on the hand and send ‘proud’ to him :3 What Tommy did is a bit different and doesn’t really require the person sending it to have be that blissed out, though it does require them to be someone calm. It usually works like sweet voice, and sorta just chills you out a bit, so Tommy was surprised by how strongly effected Gordon. Part of it was just Gordon being human, but the other part is that both Gordon and Tommy were already chilled out.</p><p>I really wanna write more of these two! I might do this but from Tommy’s perspective, and MAYBE a sequel of the next morning (I definitely wanna write Gordon’s parents finding out their son is alive), but either way I’ll definitely write more for this paring! I’m more likely to find the motivation to write more if you leave a comment maybe please?</p><p>Come talked to me and ask me questions about HLVRAI and freelatta on my tumblr @blue-eli or on Instagram @blue._.eli ! I haven’t posted much HLVRAI stuff yet, but seeing as it’s my new hyperfixation expect a lot more in the future :3</p><p>Thank you for reading!</p><p>Edit: I just realised Gordon never drank his water,,, rip</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>